Who will you pick?
by Tainaka Fuyu
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang ace striker dari klub sepak bola Raimon sedang terjebak dalam sebuah cinta segitiga antara sang kouhai dan sang sahabat masa kecil nya
1. Chapter 1

Author: Tainaka Fuyu

Inazuma eleven cross Love live

Pair: Hanayo x Gouenji x Kotori

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, accidents, friendship, etc.

Rate: K+ / T

 **WARNING!**

 **jadi saya masih pemula sangat sangat pemula untuk membuat fanfiction di jadi.. mohon maaf bila ada banyak sekali kesalahan**

 **Jadi cerita ini terinspirasi dari grup line saya :3**

 **Dan berniat ingin memberikan fanfiction ini spesial untuk mereka :3**

Happy reading~

Chapter 1

Gouenji POV

Matahari kembali menyinari kota, cahaya terik-nya membuatku merasa ingin ber jogging sebentar sambil sekali-kali mengelilingi kota.

"Ibu! Aku akan jogging sebentar!"

"Iya, hati-hati nak"

Aku pun berdiri dari kursi yang terletak di teras rumah. Melakukan pemanasan sebentar dan akhirnya aku mulai berlari kecil mengelilingi sekitar kompleks.

.

.

"Gouenji!"

Terdengar seseorang menyapa ku dari belakang. Suara itu tak asing bagiku

"Selamat pagi, Kotori"

"Hehe.. selamat pagi juga Gouenji"

.

.

Yap.. Kotori. Gadis 'kawaii' berambut panjang abu-abu dengan mata hijau-nya yang lentik adalah sahabat ku sejak TK.

Kemanapun aku pergi, dia pasti selalu mengikuti ku. Untuk apapun aku berjuang, dia pasti mendukung ku. Jika aku merasa putus asa, dia pasti menyemangati ku. Dia bagaikan seorang ibu peri yang selalu hadir dengan senyuman di hidupku.

.

.

.

.

"O iya Gouenji.. apa yang kau lakukan di pagi buta begini?"

.

"Aku hanya ber-jogging sebentar. Apakah itu aneh?"

.

"Tidak! Tidak aneh sama sekali! Hahaha.. aku kira kamu juga akan latihan pagi bersama Endou"

.

"Oh iya, benar juga.. terima kasih telah mengingatkan ku Kotori. Seperti yang ku harapkan darimu"

.

"Hehe.. tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan latihan dulu bersama Honoka-chan. Jangan lupa untuk menjemputku ya!"

.

Ya, aku dan Kotori juga selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Aku selalu menjemput dia dari depan rumah-nya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

.

.

"Huuftt~ lebih baik aku datangi Endou segera.."

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki ku berlari menuju Inazuma Tower. Tempat dimana biasanya Endou latihan.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat,

Aku sudah mendengar suara berisik, ya.. itu pasti Endou. Saat latihan, dia memang tak bisa diam. Dia selalu mengeluarkan teriakan seperti "POW!" "PUCH!" "GWAARHH!" dan semacamnya. Dan juga, dia selalu latihan dengan menggunakan cara yang aneh- seperti.. menahan sebuah ban dengan menggendong sebuah ban juga (susah untuk dijelaskan)

.

.

"Apakah kau tak ada cara lain untuk latihan?"

Tanya ku

"G Gouenji! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tanya balik Endou yang bingung dengan keberadaan ku yang tiba-tiba

"Aku hanya ingin latihan bersama mu"

.

"Wah! Ide bagus! Ayo latihan! Eh! O iya Gouenji.."

.

"Ya?"

.

"Apakah kau kenal dengan anak bernama Hanayo?"

.

"Hanayo? Tidak, aku tak pernah mendengar namanya. Memang ada apa?"

.

"Emm tidak- hanya saja.. aku melihat kartu pelajar bernama Hanayo ini di toko permen. Dari data disini sih.. dia satu sekolah dengan kita dan masih kelas 1"

.

Hanayo? Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya dari sekian banyak adek kelas yang ku kenal. Apakah dia baru pindah? Atau bagaimana? Entah mengapa hal ini membuatku penasaran.

"Coba aku lihat-"

"Biar aku saja nanti yang memberikan ini kepadanya"

.

.

.

.

-3-

"Kotori! Ayolah!"

"Iya! Sebentar lagi!"

"Huuuft~ kenapa dia lama sih?"

Sudah sekitar 7 menit aku menunggu di depan rumahnya. Tapi dia tak kunjung keluar. Tak biasanya Kotori lama seperti ini.

"A aku sudah siap!"

Kotori keluar dengan sebuah roti yang mengganjal di bibir-nya. Melihat hal itu, aku merasa ingin tertawa.

'Pffftt-"

"Pffftt- Hahahahahaha! Hey! Coba makanlah roti itu dengan benar terlebih dahulu hahaha.. "

"Aaa! Padahal kau tadi yang menyuruhku buru-buru! Tapi sekarang kau malah mengejek ku! Mau mu apa sih?!"

.

Inilah bagian yang aku 'suka' dari Kotori. Saat dia sedang ngambek/kesal pasti dia akan mengembangkan sebelah pipi-nya dan mengeluarkan suara 'kawaii' yang sedang gerang nya. Itu terlihat imut sekali.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang"

.

.

.

.

-3-

Sesampainya di sekolah,

"Kotori, kau duluan saja ke kelas. Aku ingin ke kelas 1 dulu sebentar"

.

"Eh? Memang ada apa? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!"

.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa urusi ini sendiri. Kau urus saja mulutmu yang celemotan itu dulu. Jumpa nanti!"

.

"Apa?!"

Aku pun membalikkan hadapan ku dari Kotori dan segera berjalan menuju kelas 1.

Saat aku berada di depan kelas, aku dihampiri oleh seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna orange.

"Apakah kau ada perlu sesuatu, nyan?"

.

'Nyan?'

"Emm apakah di kelas ini ada perempuan bernama Hanayo?"

.

"Ooh! Kau mencari Kayo-chin? Maaf- Kayo-chin sedang melakukan piket menyirami bunga di taman

.

"Oh begitu ya-"

'Apakah aku harus menitipkan ini ke temannya saja ya? Tapi aku penasaran siapa Hanayo itu- mmhh..'

"Kalau sudah ada orang-nya, tolong panggil aku ya.. biasanya aku ada di kelas 2 atau mungkin ruang klub sepak bola. Terima kasih"

.

"Terima kasih kembali, nyan"

Hanayo.. ya?

 **bersambung~**

Mohon maaf ini sungguh berantakan.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Tainaka Fuyu

Inazuma eleven cross Love live

Pair: Kotori x Gouenji x Hanayo

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Rated: K+/T

 **WARNING!**

 **Seperti yang di jelaskan sebelumnya, saya pemula. Lalu, di fanfic ini, suasana/waktu nya masih di saat football frontier, dan berada di tahap melawan Zeus.**

 **Sekian~**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Bel istirahat sudah berdering. Gouenji segera berdiri dari kursi-nya, dan segera pergi ke kelas 1 lagi.

.

.

.

Di depan kelas 1, Gouenji melihat perempuan berambut orange pendek yang ia temui tadi pagi.

.

"Ah, kau lagi nyan!"

Tegur nya

.

"I iya, anu.. apakah Hanayo ada sekarang?"

Tanya Gouenji

.

"Eh? O- oh iya, hehe.. tujuan mu mencari K Kayo-chin ya, hehe.."

.

"Jadi, apakah Hanayo ada?"

.

"Aahh.. soal itu.."

.

.

"PLAK!"

"ADUH!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul badan Gouenji dari belakang.

"Disini kau rupanya.. "

.

"A ahh.. Kidou, kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

.

"Ada apa? Hey! Kau tak ingat? Kita ada rapat soal strategi melawan Zeus di ruang klub sekarang!"

.

"Eh? EH?! OH IYA?!"

.

"Astaga.. aku tak menyangka kau bisa melupakannya wahai Ace"

.

"Maafkan aku! Lebih baik kita ke klub sekarang!"

.

Gouenji langsung berlari tanpa basa-basi, takut akan membuat teman-teman nya khawatir.

Karena jarang sekali bahkan TIDAK PERNAH Gouenji melupakan sesuatu soal klub sepak bola sebelum ia penasaran soal perempuan bernama 'Hanayo' ini.

.

.

'Dia sudah benar-benar ter hipnotis'

Fikir Kidou

"A.. anu.."

Seru seorang perempuan berambut gold bercampur kuning dengan kacamata yang mengintip Kidou dari balik pintu kelas.

"T terima kasih, Kidou-san.."

.

"Ya, bukan masalah Hanayo. Tapi ku sarankan kau jangan terus berlari dan menyembunyikan diri dari Gouenji.

Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan mengetahui nya"

.

"B baiklah Kidou-san.."

.

Kidou pun meninggalkan Hanayo dan kelas nya, seraya bergumam.. "datanglah ke Inazuma Tower nanti sore"

.

.

.

.

SKIP

Di sore harinya, Hanayo sudah sampai di Inazuma Tower, akan tetapi ia tak melihat tanda-tanda adanya Kidou.

Sambil menunggu, ia menatap dengan tatapan kosong pemandangan sunset di Inazuma Town ini. Pikiran dan perasaan nya bercampur aduk. Ia ketakutan, tapi ia merasa sedikit lega dan bahagia. Ia sungguh tak tau harus berbuat apa jika ia bertemu dengan Gouenji.

"Apakah dia ingat kejadian itu? Apakah dia melihat wajah ku? Aaarghh!"

.

Sungguh- dia berada dalam suasana yang kacau.

.

"A apa yang terjadi pada Yuuka-chan ya..? Apakah dia baik-baik saja..? Emmhh.."

.

.

Ketakutan akan masa lalu,

Tragedi..,

Ingatan..,

Ikatan..,

'Semua itu.. mengapa harus hadir di dalam hidupku?' Pikir Hanayo

.

.

"Hanayo.. tenanglah.."

Seru Kidou sambil memegang pundak Hanayo

.

"K- kidou-san.."

"Maafkan aku.. tapi.."

.

"Ya, aku paham. Tapi semua ini bukan salahmu. Ini takdir."

.

'Takdir..'

"Kidou-san"

.

.

"Apa itu takdir?"

.

.

.

Bersambung~

 **maaf pendek :'3**

 **Dan maaf untuk kak yuu, saran nya belum bisa aku terapkan di chapter ini. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa aku terapkan**

 **Dan makasih untuk review nya! ^^**

 **GanbaRuby! ^^**


End file.
